vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarmiel
|-|True Body= |-|Possessing Arbus= Summary Tarmiel is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma alongside Ludoshel and Sariel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Tarmiel Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Member of the Goddess Clan, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) and Self-Sustenance (Type 2) in his true body, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Possession, Light Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid. Healed back from gaping holes in his heads), Energy Projection, Healing, Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Water Manipulation, Creation and Intangibility (Via Ocean), Resistant to the following: Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Curse Manipulation (Was granted the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity) and Healing Negation (His healing wasn't affected by Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze, which is able to negate Ban's regeneration). Attack Potency: Large Island level (Made an ocean. Blasted a hole through Truth Absorbed Estarossa, who himself stated that even with two Commandments he would be unable to defeat him and Sariel. Cut through Estarossa even after he absorbed Reticence as well) | At least Large Island level (Is able to use the full power of both his Grace, and Ark with his true body. Restrained Fallen Angel Mael with the help of Sariel who also had his true body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fended off both base Galand and Derieri at once. Comparable to Estarossa) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class G Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level '''(Took attacks from Truth Absorbed Estarossa who had comparable power to him. Quickly reformed from an attack from Truth/Reticence Estarossa, which killed his human host body). Regeneration makes him hard to kill. | At least '''Large Island level (Should be somewhat comparable to Fallen Angel Mael) Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of kilometers with regular attacks, hundreds of kilometers via Ocean. Standard Equimpment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goddess: As a Goddess, Tarmiel has access to their holy magic, which can be used for a variety of techniques. * Flight: Tarmiel can manifest several wings on his back to freely fly. * Possession: Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Tarmiel used this ability to inhabit the priest Arbus. * Self-Healing: The Archangels have demonstrated light-based healing on several occasions. Tarmiel healed his body from burns and holes blasted through his heads by Monspeet's Hellblaze, from deep slashes caused by Estarossa, as well as from Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze. Notably, Hellblaze is able to nullify regeneration even on Ban's level. Note that this healing ability is visually distinct from Tarmiel's water-based intangibility and regeneration. File:TarmielRegen1.png|Gaping holes are blown through his head File:TarmielRegen2.png|and he heals them up Grace Ocean: Tarmiel's Grace revolves around the creation and manipulation of water. He can liquefy his body in order to escape his enemies and render physical attacks ineffective. He can also create an ocean to trap his opponents. Tarmiel's Grace also grants him the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity, which protects him from any and all manner of curses as well as the Commandments of the Demon King. File:TarmielOcean2.png|Turns to water File:TarmielOcean3.png|Reforms his mutilated body File:RestrainsMael.png|Restrains Mael's arm with water * Domain of God: Tarmiel and Sariel combine their Graces to create a pocket dimension to trap their opponent in. Tarmiel creates an ocean while Sariel creates the sky above it. Tarmiel has complete control over all the water in the ocean, and used it to trap Estarossa in the water despite his ability to fly. ** Divine Wrath of Enlil: After Tarmiel successfully traps his opponent in the ocean, Sariel and Tarmiel combine their graces to create a thunderstorm that sends down powerful lightning bolts. According to them, the attack will disintegrate even an opponent as powerful as base Estarossa on the molecular level. File:Enlil2.png|Create a thunderstorm File:Enlil3.png|that launches a barrage of lightning strikes File:Enlil4.png|powerful enough to destroy the target down to the molecular level * Piercing Water Pillar: Tarmiel sends a huge column of water toward his opponent, piercing a large hole through their body. Abilities Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Tarmiel has created an Ark sword with which he sliced through Estarossa. He has also generated Ark blasts from his side mouths that blasted away Derieri and Galand, as well as a large Ark sphere that crushed base Galand into the ground. File:ArkSword.png|Forms an Ark sword around his hand * Omega Ark: Raising his arm up, Tarmiel creates one or more gigantic Ark spheres around his target. File:OmegaArk1.png File:OmegaArk2.png File:OmegaArk3.png *'Spiteful Saint:' After performing a series of hand movements, Tarmiel sends a large barrage of light orbs at his enemy. Key: Possessing Arbus | True Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Water Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6